My Life Worth Living
by xXChaoticOrderXx
Summary: I was in a dark place for a long time. My parents were taken from me before their time; my brother murdered, torn from the world in the most violent ways just to get to me. My once best friend is worlds away from me now and is on their side. Everyone here did their best to snap me out of it. But then the one that did was you. You're the one that makes my life worth living.
1. Though Morning Never Comes

**A/N: Well, being written because of popular demand I bring you 'My Life Worth Living'! I guess I better do the disclaimer right now though, so here it is! I do not own the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series no matter how much I wish I did, that honour goes to Satoshi Tajiri, Chunsoft and The Pokemon Company. But I do, however, own my OCs and any additional plot elements, ideas and this particular story in general.**

_A black-haired girl moved fast and intricately as if doing a dance. Punches were swung, returning blows were blocked, ducks and dodges were made and taps to pressure points ended the match. The opponents bow to each other after the girl unblocks the flow of aura of the other and the bell rings, signaling the end of another 'day'._

"Another wonderful display of skill today Miss. Cooper."

I nodded once. "Thank you sir." And I continued on my way, scooping up a towel from my seat in the sparring arena. It's the same thing every day and I'm getting sick of it. I keep getting pitted up against Twelfth Years because they're the only ones that can remotely stand up to my technique and I keep beating them all! Why am I still here…? I need to get away from this place.

Finally arriving to my locker in the girl's changing room, I just stuffed my towel in with my uniform, into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and walked to the front doors. A boy with white hair was already there waiting for me with his arms folded, rectangular glasses reflecting the synthetic light. "You're late." he stated. I rolled my eyes. "You know they want me to make my fights longer so I don't cause any unnecessary embarrassment." I reminded as I crossed my arms under my chest.

He sighed. "Let's go Alice, and don't cross your arms like that. I already know how well-endowed you are."

"Shut up Eli!" (pronounced ee-lie) I cried indigently. "You sound like you've seen me naked before!"

Eli smirked slightly. "You wish, but you're not my type."

"And I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on earth." I retorted.

"Though, for the record," he continued as he held open the door for me. "I have seen you naked before."

"We were five and there was nothing to see! That doesn't count!" I paused. "You're a perv Eli."

"And you are an angel?"

"Actually yes, can't you see my halo?" then I smiled innocently and I actually seemed to stun him for a second too.

"Yes and it's a bit rusty and bent. And oh, is that a dent I see?" he quipped. I scowled. "You're so mean to me." Then we walked on in silence. A while later and the Eastern Forest was to our backs and the settlement was coming into view. Both our parents were 'rich' enough to live in one of the few remaining cities but chose to live farther out because the countryside has larger houses and it was more tranquil. It's close to dinnertime and luckily we were coming up to my house which stood alone on top of a hill, the back facing a large pond which reflected the ever constant moon and trees. It was always dark outside…morning never comes. In all my sixteen years of life I have never seen the sun rise, nor set again. Neither have my parents or my dead grandparents, whom I've never met.

It was here that we part ways. Eli lives at the other side of the settlement but it's only another ten minute walk so he even takes the extra time to walk me to my door, just as a safety precaution. You never know what could happen anymore. "Do you have any money on you?" I asked my friend as I fished my keys out of my backpack.

"Yes."

Even without closing my eyes I reached out with my Aura. "There are two Collectors on your regular route home. One on Fourth and the other on Fifth. Fifth Ave, as you already know will be tough to avoid so if you have to, give some over to the one on Fifth for the RTC." Eli nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hey, even though his parents are loyal Primal followers that doesn't mean that Eli has to give away _his_ money.

Then as he was making his way back down the hill I shouted after him to be careful. He answered that he would so I unlocked my front door and went inside, locking it behind me. The smell of vegetable soup wafted through the air which was being made for my sick brother James who is lying upstairs in bed. My dad is in the secret room underneath the house poring through old books. After finding everybody in the house I went to my mom in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist, but not before putting my bag on a hook in the hallway. "They're doing Random Tax Collection again, we should probably get some money ready for when they come to the door soon. How's he doing mom?"

The older woman sighed and worry was audible in her voice. "No, he's not getting any better. We're going to have to take James to the hospital soon. But, there won't be much for him to take. The resources for medical supplies is running out everywhere. It's a matter of time before…" my mom's voice cracked and I squeezed her to give her my support. "Hey, it'll be okay mom. We'll make everything better." At least, I could only hope.

So I padded my way through the house and up the stairs and went into the second room on the left. It's James's room. He was asleep so I plopped down in the chair next to him and looked. His dark red hair was sweaty and matted against his forehead and his whole body was pale. Paler than me pale, and I was really white. We all were because of the absence of the sun. He looked just like our mom except his eyes. They were the same colour as mine which neither of our parents had. They were a striking amethyst purple. His were closed over with slightly see-through lids while mine were slightly squint, taking in every detail. At least his breathing was fairly even and his aura wasn't black. It wouldn't be a good sign if it was. "Hey Jamie," I whispered and then I absentmindedly started to stroke his hair. It's hot, I need to soak a cloth. So I took the one off his head and went to the bathroom, wet it with cold water and put it back on his forehead. His face twitched. "Mom…?"

"No Jamie, it's big sis."

"Oh…Alice." He croaked and then snuggled up and went to sleep. And I knew I'd be here throughout the night. I always was, I always kept watch to protect my baby brother 'till morning. And I always will. Even though the darkness persists forever, so that there is no sense of time. Even though morning never comes.

And…those striking amethyst eyes that are the same as mine, are getting dimmer.


	2. Fun and Games

True to my word I sat beside his bed, another countless 'night'. And the third in a row that I haven't slept. I realized it was time for first period, but that was okay because I spent it with my dad. See, everyone at the Eastern Agent School for the Exceptional had some sort of special ability. It's what makes us exceptional. My personal exceptionality is being able to use Aura which I inherited from my dad. So first period every day, was when everyone got taught by someone to hone their individual 'exceptionality' and so my dad is my teacher. But I still reluctantly rose from the chair anyway and made my way to my room to get changed, then padded my way down the stairs and through the house to the study which was where the secret passage was to the hidden room under the house. I pulled a book about poffins forward, out of its place to activate the switch; then the bookcase door came forward and out so I could enter and it promptly slide closed behind me. I was really used to it by now so it didn't freak me out anymore. "Hi Dad." I greeted quietly. "Hey there sleepyhead," was his affectionate reply. "let's start with your regular exercises okay?"

"Okay." And then I lowered myself to the floor, crossed my legs and placed my palms facing upwards, on top of my legs and began to breathe deeply. With each breath I expanded my aura until it crept over the boundaries of the house, down the street in the direction of the other houses and I held it. I saw people rushing out the door late for their agency or office jobs, kids the very few kids there were going to school, an odd Pokemon here and there. I looked for any out-of-the-ordinary danger. There was none.

Next, with each breath I took in I retracted my aura back to myself then regulated my breathing. After that it was time for me to practise reaching out to people with my aura to sense their feelings, personality, capabilities and eventually thoughts. I had yet to master the last part though, mostly because my father has such a strong defense for his mind and the other being that there is no way that he's going to take it easy on me. That's not what either of us need. It was easy to grasp his feelings and personality though. Partially because I was just naturally a very good judge of character, the other being that I already know him so well – he is my father after all.

After that we spared, me with my eyes closed but I sensed every move my dad was going to make and countered it. It looks like I can see everything except with a purple tinge to my 'vision'.[1] I was really good at this. Then after we were both sweaty and panting we stopped and went upstairs to have breakfast. We were both bad that way for not eating before training. Oh well.

When I was done I kissed both my parents on the cheek then ran up to my room to change into my uniform, ran back down the stairs and my mom gave me the Pokeball for her partner Zebstrika. I would ride her so I wouldn't be late getting to the academy. I mentioned a Pokeball, and that the Zebstrika within is my mom's partner? Let me explain more about that. People that graduate from the different Academies to become agents for Primal Dialga got Partner Pokemon that they selected from whatever is there, that already come in Pokeballs. The Pokeballs are rare, coming from all the way back from when some of us were Trainers, Coordinators and other things. That way of life was lost when the planet became paralyzed and most of the devices were destroyed by the Pokemon so they couldn't be captured and bent to the will of man. There are those who do not resist that though, however, and are voluntarily captured because they believe in the old way of things, or because they want to keep this current world the way it is forever. But back to my original point. Pokemon are higher beings than us humans because they have infinite potential because of their evolutions and moves whereas we humans can only grow so powerful. We have limits. And the Pokemon in the government know this too but are cocky about it and think that we humans can't do our jobs without them so graduates each get a Pokemon Partner so that we are able to succeed.

The trees flew past me faster than they would have if I was on foot as Zebstrika weaved between them with ease, me atop her riding bareback. I made sure I held myself up so I wasn't sitting right on top of her. And after only a half hour of riding I was in front of the dark, rectangular steel building so I dismounted, rubbed the Pokemon on her side and recalled her back into the Pokeball and put it in my backpack. So I walked, pulling out my access card and swiping it to get into the almost prison-like structure. At least I have learned some useful things by being able to come here.

I ran down the hallways which was almost empty of students and skidded into my ancient languages classroom right before the bell rang. My teacher shook his head as I took my seat and began the lesson. He wrote, in Footprint Runes, some paragraphs, poems and riddles, then songs on the board and we had to translate them to English and Japanese; our own languages and then solve them if they needed to be solved. I enjoyed this class because this is where I practically did all my learning. And looking at the runes fascinated me. The class ended by him telling us that tomorrow we would begin studying Unknown letters. It was the happiest I'd felt in a while when he told us that. "Finally, something new I can learn." I murmured to myself.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again Alice." I heard from beside me. "So what has you so happy, if I may ask."

"Thanks Eli, we're going to start learning to read Unknown letters tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Oh, believe me they're nothing to get excited about. Unknown letters are actually very easy to read, they look just like English letters."

"Thanks for spoiling the surprise for me! I know that I'm going to ace this too now. That's no fun knowing ahead of time." I pouted.

"Now you know how I feel all the time." I had to roll my eyes at that.

"Please, you like having people think you're psychic or some kind of genius." I huffed.

"Now you're no fun."

"Oh well, life isn't meant to be fun and games."

* * *

[1] Okay, yeah I know it said purple tinge instead of blue. But as you would know if you've played the games, there are all kinds of different aura colours even though Aura as used in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is blue. Alice just happens to have a purple aura. Also, I will be twisting facts from that movie and how using your aura actually works in real life. And how would I know any of the real life things? Well, I myself can actually sense auras – no lie. I won't elaborate on how stuff works until it's mentioned or you can PM me if you want to learn more.

And being able to sense feelings, personality and thoughts through the aura is actually a real life thing, because depending on what colour your aura is, is your dominant personality to which ever traits go with each colour. Feelings, because your first aura layer changes depending on your mood. I say first because at every person has at least two auric layers. The first is the mood-changing one and the second and third and fourth (if third and fourth apply to you) are the permanent auric layers that make up your personality that don't change colours.


	3. Fighting Chance

After Ancient Symbols and Languages class was mathematics which I absolutely hate. I just honestly want to kill myself when I'm in this class. Today we were doing quadratics, which strangely enough I actually understood so my level of stress went down. And even more uncommon for this class I finished early so I decided to meditate. It's almost as relaxing as sleep.

Yes, we still had some regular classes at this school like math, geography, Pokemon physiology which is learning about different Pokemon, their bodies, abilities and behaviors, law and english which is deemed necessary for everyone to get by as agents. The other course available in Year Eleven was not very interesting and I already knew everything about such as Pokemon Training (how to work with them as teammates). So I took some Twelve Courses instead such as Field Ops for (this is the year when it starts and is when we go out on practise missions to catch criminals and espionage.) and Psychology for Year Twelve. That being the only Class I have with Eli because he knows everything else - lucky bugger. He even teaches classes to the younger Years because he lucked out with his power. I even bet that without it he'd still be the smartest person in our school.

Anyway, after math was Pokemon Physiology which wasn't bad. After that was psychology with Eli and then Field Ops for three hours. There were seven Twelfth Years out with me plus the teacher – there were nine of us in all which is actually a very large class. There's only a hundred of us at EASE including the faculty and maintenance. There aren't many humans with powers in this world and there aren't many humans period. Our international population has decreased in huge, almost unbelievable amounts. It's because the sun has been gone for such a long time and some of us humans have somehow managed to adapt and survive in this world of perpetual darkness.

In today's Field Ops class some of the Government Pokemon would be acting as outlaws, waiting to be apprehended and taken back to the school. They were all different levels but there was only seven of them which meant one of us would come back empty-handed and would lose a percent off of our final grade. We had all already set off on our own, but the professor moving around keeping an eye on where we were. But not me, I was always the most responsible and always got my target. You could say that I was a prodigy, call it whatever you want but I was a natural at fighting and spying.

I crept along the forest floor, not making a sound to find a Pokemon to capture. Then I reached out with my aura to see if I could find a soul when I did – up ahead and it was a Pokemon's aura no doubt about it but it was weak. "I have to help!" was my immediate and incomprehensible reaction. In this world it was, as the saying goes, 'kill or be killed'. But I don't operate like that. I can't leave anyone behind – it's not the way I am.

So I break into a run with ease then stilled at the sight of a very bruised, battered and bloody Pokemon. It was a Treecko. Then without even thinking, without pausing to consider if it was a trap I dropped to my knees and started fishing around in my bag for some berries or seeds. I produced a small cloth pouch and laid it down next to me and I gently lifted the Treecko into my lap, regardless of the blood. I also got out some bandages, gauze and water and put them next to the pouch. Then, ever so gently I used a small towel, poured some water on it and began to clean the wounds. They weren't too deep and they weren't life threatening but they definitely knocked the Treecko clean out and they needed to be washed before the gashes got infected. After I cleaned the wounds I then opened the gecko-Pokemon's mouth and made it swallow a Heal Seed then an Oran Berry. After I did that I could see that it's breathing became easier and then I went to bandaging up the wounds on its back with more crushed Oran Berries, gauze and bandages. As I did this I hummed a very old song, one which my mom used to sing to me when I was little and it was the same one her mom and her mother's mother sang to them when they were children. It was a very comforting tune for me and I hum it for James sometimes too, to make sure he goes to sleep.

After I was done I looked at my handiwork and it seemed I did a sufficient enough job and I smiled in spite of myself. "At least I was able to help you." I said. Then I softly, gently picked up the small body in my arms and walked over to a nearby bush. Hopefully the Wood Gecko Pokemon would be hidden from harm there. "Take care of yourself, I might not be around next time to save you." I told it concerned. And just as I was about to head back to EASE I heard a groan come from the bushes.

"Where…am I?" came the question with a surprisingly even voice.

"The Eastern Forest." I replied, slightly shocked that now he, not it woke so soon. The voice of the Treecko was distinctly male.

"Did…you…did you help me?" he asked.

"I did." I smiled, looking where I placed him.

He groaned again and blinked open his eyes and he looked at me for a while then said; "Thank you."

My smile widened. "I was happy to." then I slowly made my way forward so as not to make Treecko think I was an enemy and handed him the small pouch and then stood. "In there are some berries and seeds you'll find useful – use them with care."

His eyes widened. "Why…? Why are you?"

"Because everyone deserves to have a fighting chance at life, however bleak it may seem." And after I turned away I looked back and added, "It was nice to have met you Treecko, take care."

So I made my way back to EASE, empty handed and after I reported that 'I had found nothing' I could go home.


	4. Up in Flames

When I got home I just went straight upstairs and collapsed on my bed, not caring about how astonished my Field Ops coach was about my not returning with anything and not about dinner either. I was hungry but I was more tired than starving so I chose sleep instead. I haven't properly had it in four nights and I'll admit that I'm not invincible and that even I need my sleep. So I slept long and deep and it wasn't until noon on Saturday that I woke up and damn, did it feel good. But to be honest, I have no idea how anyone keeps track of what time of day it is anymore. There was no indication of whether it was night or day, not anymore. I supposed that most of us had good enough internal clocks to keep us sure and somewhat sane.

When I got up I changed into fresh clothes then took out a granola bar from a box of them on my desk and started to eat it while I got my math, Pokemon Physiology and Ancient Symbols and Languages homework out and did it. I went through my homework from easiest to hardest starting with my Unknown letters writing and translation, next going onto studying up on certain aquatic Pokemon for physiology and plowed through both. After that was math, oh how I hate it so. Have I ever mentioned that I want to raise the person that invented math back from the dead just so I can kill him again? No? Well now you know.

Well, after my math homework of many arduous hours of me wishing to fight an army rather than do it I finally got it done, and it was actually time for dinner. So I went down and ate my fill, more food than I usually eat too because again, I haven't been eating much either. Not since James had fallen ill. A wry smile tugged at my lips.

The way I've had to live and grow up in this world never gave me time to be a child. I've been an adult my whole life helping out my parents when I could when they weren't out on missions and looking after my brother and I, fending for ourselves. An adult in a child's body, that's what my parents have always called me. Then a voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Alice, would you please come down to the library with me? I'd like to show you something."

"Okay, coming Dad." so after finishing washing the last plate I followed through the house, to the office, through the bookcase and down the stairs to the library/bunker. He pulled two old leather-bound books, one brown and the other red, from a shelf and opened the first on the desk for us to look at, sat down on the singular chair and pulled me into his lap. I giggled. "Don't you think I'm too old to be sitting in your lap? I could crush your legs." I joked. A silly and exaggeratedly surprised look crossed his features. It was obvious that it was on purpose when he said; "You'll never be too old! You're my little girl." I rolled my eyes and laughed again when he said this. "I'm not little anymore, I'm sixteen years old!" He flashed me his easy grin. "That may be but you'll always be my little girl even if you aren't little anymore." Then he proceeded to tickle my sides. "S-s-stop it! Ahhhhhhh cut it out! Ow! Ow! It h-hurts to laugh!" I cried out in between fits of giggles. Then finally I pried both my father's hands from my sides and held them up right where I could see them. Not that I needed to of course, it was just more fun that way. "We came down here because you wanted to show me something right?" I said seriously.

"Oh. Right. Well-

"Don't tell me you actually forgot!" I exclaimed, gobsmacked.

"Erm, well you did get me off topic…"

I raised one eyebrow that asked 'and who's supposed to be the adult again?' He got what I was thinking so he moved on. "So, this happens to be a book on exploration teams…"

* * *

"So last night we sat together and looked at that old book and I learned more about exploration teams. They're kinda like how agents and their partners are, only they were actually two or more Pokemon operating together in groups that traveled and explored all around this world, to help others and to hunt for treasure too. But what agents are now, they're even closer to being what they called in the past, Pokemon Trainers." I paused. "Sorry, I've been rambling for a while now haven't I? That's not like me." I said sheepishly.

Eli laughed. "I actually don't mind, besides I've just learned something new which is something I can't say that often. Well…I wonder how your father got a hold of something like that. Historic journals like that are very hard to find…Oh Arceus look!" the white-haired teen pointed to the other side of the hill where we now both could see smoke billowing over everything. My heart leapt into my throat as we ran to hopefully not see that it was not my house that was on fire. My hope was in vain.

"Oh Arceus," I breathed. We were right in front of my house and there was an Aggron smashing one side of the house to bits and another Pokemon, a Blaziken, was producing Flamethower after Flamethrower… "No..." I screeched. "NO!" I ran up to the front of my house and kicked the door open after having briefly caught the look of horror on my friend's face. "Mom! Dad! James!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would answer. "MOM! DAD! JAMES!" I ran all around the house avoiding debris and fire, trying to find any sign of life. I dare not search with my aura, I did not want black to meet my vision. [1] "Alice! Alice!" I whirled around to see Eli standing in the doorway. "I think I heard shouting coming from upstairs! Hurry! I'll look down here!" I nodded because I had started to cough and my eyes starting to water.

I went to where the stairs used to be and jumped over where they were missing then ran quickly to the middle of the hallway. "MOM! DAD! JAMES!" I bellowed once again, crying. Then I heard a muffled voice, which must have been a miracle for anyone, much less Eli to hear. "Oh Arceus James! I'm coming!" I yelled. I immediately went to his room. He was lying on the floor in a heap, sheets tangled around his legs so I ripped them from around his ankles, picked him up bridle style and hurried down to the main floor. By the time we got to the bottom again we were both wheezing and were covered with soot and sweating lakes from the heat. "MOM! DAD! ELI!" I yelled. "Outside!" was the prompt replied. "Okay!" I rasped then stumbled out of the house, just narrowly avoiding a falling, flaming beam. I jumped multiple stairs at a time to get my brother a safe distance away from the destruction and I was just about to go back when I heard the roar of the Pokemon and their retreat. And that of the house finally collapsing. "NOOOOO!" I roared. "MOM, DAD NO!" And I kept yelling and screaming the pain of my heart out for the loss of my parents and it helped so that I didn't cry.

I didn't shed a tear, not at that time – I had to be strong for James. We are the only family each other has left. Looking back I don't even think he heard me anyway. He was unconscious but I also took no notice as firm arms encircled me from behind and reaching out and forward over my brother. And I just kept screaming.

* * *

[1] The 'black' coming across Alice's vision would have been the auras of her parents. A black aura means that the person is dying or has very recently died, before the black fades completely.


	5. The Beginning

It was hours later and at the moment I was in a guest bedroom of the Clark house lying on a queen size bed right next to my brother. That's where we've been for a while after we'd been bathed. My eyes were slightly glazed over as they looked to the ceiling of the room. I couldn't look anywhere else because if I did I might accidentally see the two smashed Pokeballs that belonged to Zebstrika and my dad's partner Swellow that are on the desk adjacent to the bed. If I looked at them I would cry- I had such happy memories with both those Pokemon…

"Why did you do it? I know those were your partners!" Eli yelled. I listened in interest when I heard this.

"You know very well we must follow orders, son. They were traitors so they had to be eliminated." said Eli's father. I could feel my eyes blazing and my teeth clenched involuntarily.

"They were your friends! How could you…? And you almost killed James too…!" It took all myself control to not march in there and not kill both elder Clarks for going through with that and being so nonchalant about my brother. Controlling myself, I bring the green layer of my aura the farthest out to make sure I became calm again and kept myself level-headed. I cannot afford to make rash decisions. Because, when it really comes down to it, I don't want my friend to experience the same kind of pain James and I will have to go through the rest of our lives, much earlier than we should. So I grit my teeth once again and returned my attention to the argument. It was Mrs. Clark that was speaking this time.

"…even so Elijah, we did have explicit orders to kill as many of them as we could. But if the children of Ace and Charlotte live, as they do now, they are just to be interviewed about their parent's activities and when they are done answering all the questions they can get back to their normal lives, except for, of course, being closely watched." Well I'll be damned, the Dominion didn't care whether James or I were still alive. But of course, whether or not they get what they want from us, that would soon change and I'm not going to let anything happen to us. So, my next move is made for me – we're going to leave 'tonight' after a few more hours of good sleep. We're going to need it, especially me. So, not being able to help feeling a little hurt and betrayed I curled up protectively next to my brother, my back facing the door and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

It's unbelievable. Alice's parents are traitors to Dialga? But how is that even possible, to turn your back on a deity and hope to not be discovered? I know there are rumours, legends that things used to be so much different from now, Alice has even told me almost everything I know about those legends but I thought that was just her dreaming, playing 'What If?' I've even entertained myself with thoughts of what I'd be, what I would do if I was not in this situation. Oh, I have no doubt that the sun used to shine, and things used to move, live and thrive but is it really worth losing your life over? "I don't know…" I breathed as I ran my hand through my stark white hair. Then I sighed. "I'm going to see her." So I quietly opened the door from my room and walked down the hallway to the guest room, I knocked on it softly- there was no answer. I slowly turn the handle and creep inside.

Alice was half curled in on herself, one hand holding James' right hand and her black hair was fanned out behind her. She still looks beautiful. So I silently made my way closer to her side and crouched right next to the bed. She was shaking a little and tiny whimpers escaped her lips – she was crying. It wasn't surprising considering the circumstances, and certainly justified, but I've never seen Alice cry before in all the years I've known her. So to see those tear tracks marring her face ever-so-slightly did not sit well with me and feather lightly, I brushed her tears away with my fore and middle fingers. "It will be alright." I whispered to her before I got up and made my way back to my room again.

* * *

The alarm I set on the nightstand clock woke me up at three o'clock in the morning and I turned it off at the first beep to make sure absolutely no one else heard it. Then I went to the desk, got out a pen, paper and envelope from the door and began to write a letter to my best, my only friend.

After I was finished I quickly woke up James, put my uniform and backpack back on, making sure I had all my things in there and grabbed the letter. We moved silently through the house as I slid the letter under Eli's door then, tip-toeing down the stairs, turning off the house alarm because I'd learned the code from my snowy-haired friend a long time ago and exiting. It was quite easy, so for the moment all I had to do was get the two of us back to our ruined house without being seen.

That too, was also really easy because no one was out at this time of 'morning' and I was fast; even with my sick brother. We also kept to the most dark corners of every street, not that there was that there was anything to illuminate them now except for the unwavering moon. And what was there at my destroyed house you ask? The underground section where I had gone many times before – it would have everything that we'd need to survive for a while and resources for finding Time Gears. I decided a long time ago that I was going to take up my parents' mission of restoring time to the world, but I wasn't thinking that I would have to do it so soon. When we stepped into the wreckage I sucked in a breath – I would not, could not cry. I have to be strong for the only family I have left. So we skirted around and over the remains of the house and went through the now-accessible passage to the underground library.

So the first thing I do when we get down there is make sure James sits down to rest, and then I empty the contents of my backpack. Next I put the two smashed Pokeballs and my Ancient Symbols and Languages Textbook next to it to be put back in. Then I go to the back of the bunker/library I pull two boxes to where my stuff is and I lift the lid off of the first box. It contains an old Treasure Bag that can hold up to forty-eight items, no more, no less. It's a really lucky find my mom made because it must have belonged to a high-ranking exploration team to be able to hold that many items. So I pulled the treasure bag out and then I rummaged around the box to find all the items I was looking for.

So I put six Reviver, four Heal and three Pure seeds into the bag first. Next I withdrew ten Oran Berries, ten Pecha Berries and five Rawst Berries. Then I dug even further in the box and got three Spurn Orbs, three Foe-Hold Orbs, two Luminous Orbs, one Switcher Orb and one Escape Orb in case we needed it. So I put the filled Treasure Bag next to my dosing brother then I opened the second box which I quickly filled the contents of into my now empty backpack; a box of matches, three canteens filled with water, a flashlight, two packs of batteries, a change of clothes each and a fresh bag of apples into the large bag. Then I re-loaded my Ancient SymLang Textbook and the pokeballs back into it after all the new stuff. All the while silent as a ghost.

After that task was done I got my dad's tomb of History and Legends and was just barely able to stuff it into my full backpack, then decided to remedy the sad situation that were our clothes. There was no way we would be able to survive for long in the clothes we were wearing now. So I went to a third box at the back of the bunker labeled 'Clothes' and I took another set out for James and I to wear now. He was asleep so I changed as quick as I could into a pair of black sweatpants, a tee-shirt of the same colour, a deep purple sweater and a fresh pair of socks with plain black running shoes. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and sweater for James to change into. I woke him up to do his thing and I turned around to give him his privacy. And so finally, when we were all done, I slung the Treasure Bag over my neck facing to the left; put my backpack on and carried James in my arms – his head leaning on my shoulder and we made our escape.


	6. Treecko

"_Where…am I?" I asked groggily._

"_The Eastern Forest." the human girl answered._

"_Did…did you help me?" I questioned her disbelieving that anyone, much less a human would help me._

_She smiled at the spot where I was. "I did."_

_I groaned again, wondering at my brief stroke of good fortune. "Thank you." Her smile widened. "I was happy to." then she slowly made her way forward, so as not to frighten or alarm me I suppose and then gave me a small pouch and stood. "In there are some berries and seeds you'll find useful – use them with care."_

_My eyes widened. "Why…? Why are you?"_

"_Because everyone deserves to have a fighting chance at life, however bleak it may seem." After she said that she turned away, then looked back and added, "It was nice to have met you Treecko, take care."_ _And then she jogged away, as if our encounter hadn't occurred at all._

_Smart girl, _I thought at the time because after seeing my injuries she must have figured out that someone was after me. So, because of this she didn't want to give away my location but why would she want to hide me? To help me? Then her words rang in my ears again. _"Because everyone deserves to have a fighting chance at life, however bleak it may seem." _I shook my head to clear my thoughts of that girl, but not before wondering if I would ever meet her again or what her name was.

It's been a few days since then, and I've been travelling farther west as the days have went on. Luckily there's been no excitement these last few days – which is why I have to wonder again at my stroke of luck ever since meeting that girl. There must be hundreds of Sableye looking for me and I lost them near the entrance of Eastern Forest which is where she found me knocked out. It's rather embarrassing, a human girl saving me, but much better than the Sableye or Dusknoir catching me. I wonder what's happened to her ever since then? Is she alright, safe? Or did someone see her help me and been captured? "Argh, focus Treecko. You're not doing yourself any favours by worrying about her, she's fine. She's smart enough not to get captured." At least I hope she is.

So after fully recovering I climbed up the base of the tree I slept under, in the bushes and stuck to jumping between them. That way I could keep an eye out for any trouble while making sure I was not easily spotted.

On the second day from the encounter I was jumping from tree to tree. At one point I glanced down and saw something slightly silver glint in the moonlight and I paused. "Hmm, it could be valuable so I might be able to sell it. Also, I am fairly curious about what it is so what could it hurt?" So I skillfully jumped to the forest floor and saw that the small object was an old Key. It was fairly scratched up, and lost some of its shine but it was still quite pretty. It actually somehow reminded me of Her, especially of her purple gem-like eyes. Who ever said that the eyes are the window to the soul really weren't lying. They were so expressive with just one glance it was staggering, you could see so much in the depths of those eyes. It's no wonder that they're the feature about her that I still can't drive from my mind. And so, I take the Key in hand and put it in the small pouch that now hung from my neck.

And I went on.

Now it's been four days after I picked up the Key and I've had yet to run into any more trouble. Better yet, I've almost reached the border between the Eastern and Treeshroud Forests. The latter is where I suspect one of the Time Gears is because of some looking up I've done.

Then just as I was thinking this I saw flashes of light in the distance. "What on earth…?" So my curiosity got the better of me and I headed in the direction of the flashes of light. It led me into a small clearing and what I saw made my heart stop beating for a few seconds. In the clearing was Her, fighting an Agent and his Golem single-handedly while protecting a younger boy behind her. And she was using _Aura _very commonly known amongst us as an extinct art, especially for humans and here was living proof that the ancient fighting technique was not dead after all. One had to be incredibly patient, healthy, compassionate (though I already knew that part), as well as in top form, have a strong mind, body, heart and have a strong goal in mind- a reason to fight and have the determination and willpower to see it through. "Arceus, Treecko. You're distracting yourself. You have to help, now assess the situation."

The boy was leaned against the tree trunk and looked ill so obviously there would be no help there and besides, She would have probably already won this fight by now if she wasn't protecting him. The girl was in a slightly crouched stance ready to move wherever she must, hands glowing purple. Then next I looked to the enemy. He looked fairly new, probably in service of the Dominion for a few months but looked sure of himself. He doesn't seem to have any kind of power, but you didn't always have to have them apparently, to become an agent- not always. _Then why is she having so much trouble? To have such control over her power so early is incredible so she must be a prodigy so what…? _Then I noticed the bits of broken rock scattered about her feet. _Ah, she must have had to break some large rocks to be as tired as she is. _So after having gauged the situation, and calculating the danger to my mission I took action. "Bullet Seed!" I called out as I jumped from a tree to the left side of the Golem. "Wha? Argh!"

"Treecko?" She called out surprised from behind and I smirked a little.

"I never caught your name, besides I have repay that kindness you showed me."

She chuckled. "There's no need to think that way, but all right- if you insist!" then her attention turned back to the Golem. "Time to finally take you out, boulder head! Aura Sphere!" then she concentrated the purple aura in her hands and made it into a fairly large ball and hurled it. That was my cue to launch another Bullet Seed.

"Golem, use Earthquake!" the agent yelled, it did.

"Shit," She said under her breath. The ground shook hard under all our feet and the black-haired girl stumbled, but for only just a second until she regained her composure. And I heard a crack from behind me. "Look out!" She yelled and in just a matter of seconds I was tackled to the ground, a warm body covering my form. "Damn, dead tree." I opened my eyes wide and looked up at the girl above me. This was the second time she's saved my life! And all around us was a purple barrier made from her aura. "And you, didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"You did." I replied as I looked around her and saw that the tree had bounced off her barrier and was safely out of the way. "You can let it down now before you pass out, you know." I told her.

She nodded and let down the shield, wobbling on her feet. "Let's finish this."

"All right." So we turned to the duo ready to end this skirmish. "Let's hit the Golem together, we'll be able to knock him out." I whispered.

"Okay."

"Now!"

And one more Aura Sphere and Bullet Seed were fired off and just as I predicted our adversary was knocked out cold.

"Now your turn!" she yelled and rushed over to the human male's position, ducked a punch that he swung at her and pinched the back of his neck. He crumpled to the ground. "Nighty, night." she told the unconscious form then looked at me. "Thank you for helping me, without you I wouldn't have won."

"Don't thank me! Without you here I would have died…again." I admitted reluctantly.

A tired smile appeared on her face. "So, are you coming?" she asked me.

"You're asking me to become your Partner?"

"Yes, I know we'd make a great team. But, maybe I shouldn't ask…I'm looking for Time Gears."

My eyes widened again, not for the first time since I'd met her. "That's what I've been doing for so long."

"So can I join you?" she asked tentatively.

I nearly laughed. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You still haven't told me your name."

She laughed. "Alice. My name is Alice."


	7. For a New Life

**A/N: Well, I plan on uploading every Friday but I won't be able to update this Friday or tomorrow so here are the next two chapters! Also, for updates on how this story is going just check my Tumblr - the link is on my profile. Enjoy!**

So after we knocked the agent and Golem out cold, I went and picked up all of our stuff; and James and carried them in the direction I was formerly going in before the interruption. Treecko was walking on all fours behind me. I looked back at him and I knew that it was fate that had us meet again and I was glad- meeting with him again gave me a brief feeling of happiness. But it was slowly fading with the hours. You can't expect me to get over my parents' deaths that quickly can you? Besides, it's only been a day now that Treecko has been traveling alongside us.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that the Wood Gecko pokemon was giving me a slightly concerned glance every now and then. Probably wondering if my current expressionless face was my normal. I know it was so unlike the joy that I expressed hours ago but I can't just tell Treecko all my troubles right now, we need to keep going. I sighed internally when I caught him looking at me again. So, I decided to break the silence. "So what made you start looking for Time Gears, Treecko?" I inquired.

"Hmm? Well it's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course, besides we do have time."

"…Alright. Well, as are most of the pokemon of this time are, I was born alone. My parents were nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be found. And as I quickly learned it is survival of the fittest. That, and that I had no desire to meet or ever find my parents. All they did for me was give me a life in this miserable world. Though as I grew up and gained more experience I found that I haven't had the hardest life, but definitely not the best either – as a lone nomad." here he hesitated.

"Go on," I encouraged him.

"Well…as I became older I quickly learned to question everything, trust no one except for myself and I started to think. 'Why am I here? What is my purpose?' So then I decided, that I would find out what the meaning of my…existence was. For you see, what I had back then- merely surviving without a goal, without a purpose in mind. That is not living. So one day, when someone offered me a purpose…I took it. Even though I knew deep down it was wrong." Treecko's head wilted at this. "Even though I knew it was wrong for me, and for the world. And because I accepted that offer against my morals, and what is right – I fell off of what I know now is my path. Eventually I woke up and saw what my purpose was and I abandoned what I was helping to preserve because one day I learned of a way, by chance, to stop this." he gestured to the dead, silent, dark, fixed in place landscape that we all knew stretched all around the world.

I blinked, stunned for a minute. "You…you worked for Dialga?"

"Yes," he answered with guilt. "But I suppose though, in the end that that was what lead me to the answer about curing the world of paralysis. And when I found out that it was possible to do so, that resonated with me…and it feels right. So I turned my back on that choice and ran. Because of that, I'm now famous throughout the continent as 'Treecko the Criminal'. I've been searching ever since for information on the locations of the Time Gears, and how to go back in time and…someone who feels the same way as I do and would help me. And I found you."

"And you found me." I agreed, teary at the story.

He looked shocked that I still managed to accept him.

"I know what you're thinking. What I believe is that everything happens for a reason. You worked for Dialga for a time, yes, but through that line of work you came across your true purpose. Your true reason of existence. And because of that it is not chance that we eventually met. Because we have the same goal out of life – to end this world of darkness." I said passionately.

"Thank you, Alice." he said, shock echoing in his voice, from on his face.

I stopped and put the bags and James down who was still going in and out of consciousness, and I hugged the small pokemon to me. "Thank _you_ for trusting me. I can imagine how hard that was for you to confess." Then I pulled back and I sat beside my brother and our things and I took a deep breath. "Now it's time for me to put my trust in you. Now I'll tell you why I want to save the world from its current state."

It was his turn to encourage me so he nodded, entreating me to continue.

"During your time in your former line of work, you may have heard of my parents Ace and Caroline. My father is the one who taught me _Aura_ and I look just like him except for the eyes, just as my brother James looks like our mother except for the eyes. Our purple eye-colour are all our own. Anyway, my father, you may have heard is an accomplished wielder of _Aura _and my mother, an exceptional researcher and could ride anything that breathes, no matter how wild and untamed. They were Dialga's top agents…but all that time they were double agents."

Treecko's yellow eyes widened. "Really? I have heard of them, I even met them once. If only I'd known…"

"You couldn't have. That was their mission, to make sure that no one from the Dominion's side found out all the while gathering information to help our cause. But someone did eventually find out. My parents were murdered in our house three nights after we met, I got there in time to save James…but not them. And on that very same night I found out who my parents' murderers are- the parents of the only friend I've ever had, and my parents' supposed best friends. Their names are Evangeline and Gregory Clark." I said, my nails biting into my palms.

"They were their friends…and they betrayed them." My voice trembled ever-so-carefully with rage. My hands shook too and continued to do so until Treecko laid a hand over one of my fists and I immediately relaxed them. "But the reason – my reason for wanting to reverse the planet's paralysis is not only because of an inherited legacy. It's much more, but much simpler than that. My reason is right here." I told him and I reached over and moved a lock of auburn hair out of my brother's face. "To give him the ideal childhood neither of us had, for a chance for him to live in the light, to show him how life is really meant to be lived. To live, not exist, my reason for wanting to change this world…is for a new life and because it is the right thing to do."

"…How old _are_ you?" the pokemon asked me incredulously.

"Sixteen." I replied wryly, half smirking. "How old are you?"

"I estimate myself to be around nineteen, in human years."

My slight smirked dropped along with my jaw. "Seriously? You're older than me by three years? I thought maybe by one or two but by _three_?"

It was my turn to be shot a closed-eyed smirk. "Appearances are misleading aren't they?"

I glared at him half-heartedly, I had just pored my heart out to him after all. So instead of a full-on glare I settled for: "Shut up."


	8. Dimensional Scream

We soon settled down where we were, and I took out my extra sweater and draped it over James and used the Treasure Bag as a pillow for him. As for myself I would suffice with what I had on. But I was a little hungry so I pulled an apple out of my bag along with a small knife I've kept in my backpack for a while and cut it in half. I offered half of it to Treecko and he took it. "I think we could get to the end of the forest in a couple of hours if we kept going, but I think we're fine to sleep for a bit before that. There _is _a rumour that a Time Gear used to be here. What do you think?"

He paused in eating his apple and started to think. "Well we have probably put a day between the team we encountered together so I think we may be able to spare a few hours. And I have heard that particular rumour too, and I have thought for a while now that it's worth checking out because of something I once came across. An old document; it said that one of the first places that time stopped was Treeshroud Forest, where we are now. It also said that the paralysis originated from other places around the world, but four other places on this continent. It was said to have spread from these five places because of the Time Gears going faulty."

"Yes, I've heard just about the same except that the reason that the Time Gears stopped working was because Temporal Tower collapsed. It was obviously not a natural occurrence as I'm sure you can guess. So the tower was sabotaged which made the Gears stop working and in turn caused the planet's paralysis." I paused. "So where should we try looking after this?"

"We'll figure that out when we come to it." he responded airily and I scowled. Fine. Who needs plans anyway? I usually make mine up as I go anyway, I will admit.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you up in three hours okay?"

"Okay, just don't fall asleep."

I pushed him down into a laying position and tossed the sweater I was wearing over top of him. "I won't." I huffed. "Now sleep!" I commanded as he sputtered incoherently underneath the purple mass.

* * *

Soon enough my turn was up and I switched with Treecko when I woke him up. He gave me my sweater back to put on but I shook my head saying he could keep it for now. My annoyance had faded a long time before then. When it was my turn to sleep it was actually pretty nice and all too soon I was woken up so we could get moving again. But before we did though I crushed some more berries and fed them to my brother, then we gathered up everything and left.

So we walked for a while, until the forest panned out a stretch and revealed a slight ravine that I had a hunch would lead us the end of the forest dungeon. My partner voiced my thoughts. "I'm sure this ravine leads to the end of this forest so let's be quick."

I nodded. "Okay, just let me do something for a minute." And I led my semi-conscious brother to a fairly large swath of foliage and hid him underneath it, then put up a barrier around him using the green layer of my aura so it would be less noticeable. But for it to hold firm I would have to concentrate to keep it up. When I was finished I backed out and turned to Treecko. "I'm finished, let's go now."

"Alright." he nodded his assent and we jumped over the edge of the small cliff and into the ravine.

It wasn't too far a jump to the bottom so we both landed perfectly fine and then we sprinted, eager to get to the end of the dungeon. Though, when we almost reached the end of the ravine coming close to a slight hill, I failed to notice a large root in my path and fell.

"Alice!" I heard my companion call out in alarm and before I could curse myself for my lack of usual grace, my head hit the ground. Soon my vision blacked but suddenly white split across the dark and unbelievably, a hazy scene played itself before me in my mind's eye.

_A lone pokemon lithe in its stature and movements entered a lush green clearing, the surroundings matching the very forest I was in now. He moved gracefully to the back of the clearing and on closer inspection the shape of the pokemon looked like that of a Grovyle. So then he finally stopped, and floating above it is a glowing blue object that most certainly looks like a Gear…_

"_This is it! I've finally found it, a Time Gear! Although, this is the first of many…"_

Then finally the image flashed out of existence with another white line. And I gasped, coming to. "It's here! We were right, a Time Gear is really here!"

"What? Are you sure? How do you know?" Treecko demanded, panicked at my blackout.

"You might not believe it but…I saw it in a vision. I know it's there because I saw a lone pokemon stand in front of it in _this _forest. That pokemon I'm absolutely sure, was a Grovyle. He exclaimed that he found the first Time Gear…and that Grovyle had your voice." I told him.

"This is way too convenient." Treecko said slightly awed, right hand holding his chin and left arm propping his other one up. "You…you have the Dimensional Scream ability."

I blinked. "Dimensional Scream?"

"Yes, it's a very rare ability which grants the user to have a vision when he or she comes in contact with an object related to Time Gears. You're more remarkable than I first thought."

"That _is _convenient," I smiled slightly. "but how is such an ability learned?"

He actually blushed at the question. "One must have…an unwavering trust in a partner for the ability to be activated."

Ah. I understand the blush, I'm a bit embarrassed myself now. "Well, I do trust you. And you also haven't done anything to indicate that I shouldn't. You've even saved me once." I said earnestly.

"But what about me working for Dialga?"

"That's in the past now. Plus you were confused and only trying to find yourself and a purpose in life. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, you've already started making up for whatever you did then right?"

"You make it sound so simple." he lamented.

"It is." I told him firmly. I wouldn't have him beating himself up over something that's over and done with. And for some reason, despite that, and the short time we've known each other the truth is that I really _have_ come to trust Treecko. "So what do you say, shall we go?" I grinned suddenly and scooped up the shocked gecko pokemon from the ground and dashed off again, this time being careful to look for any obstructing roots. So I ran carrying Treecko and it really wasn't very long before we got to our destination and I set him down on the ground again. "It was somewhere in this clearing and it was glowing blue…oh!" I spotted it.

It was still floating suspended in mid-air but it was not it's natural turquoise colour. It was a dull, lifeless gray just like the rest of the landscape. "See, there it is." I said softly.

"Yes…" he mused and walked in front of me. To my surprise he went right up to the dead Gear and sat down in front of it and it seemed like he meditated for a while. Then, when he finally opened his eyes he looked up to me, with a sureness that confused me. I could always check his aura to see why, but I feel that I shouldn't invade his privacy that way. "I think you should touch the Time Gear to see if you get another vision. I have an idea of where to go next, but I want to try to be sure before we leave for there that we're not going to be wasting time."

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Here goes!"

And when my hand came in contact with the Time Gear, I blacked out once more.


	9. Beneath Suspended Stars

**A/N: Ha...sorry I updated a day late. I was out all day yesterday and I almost forgot to post today. But worry not, for as you can see, I have. Enjoy! And reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

It was an even briefer vision this time and I saw Treecko, James and I retreating into a fair-sized opening to a cave. On the outside there were all kinds of…things that were sticking out of the rocky wall. I'm pretty sure that they were crystals. So when I got out of my trance I asked Treecko if he had ever heard of a place that had lots of huge crystals. He did, and said that it's called Crystal Cave. _Aptly named. _I thought wryly. _Whoever named these places really aren't that creative are they? _

So then we headed back to the edge of the ravine and climbed back up to the bushes where I hid my brother. The barrier was broken to my chagrin, but that was because of my fall earlier and luckily no one had noticed him and wasn't hurt in any way. We stayed there to get some sleep for around a blessed seven hours. I suspected that we wouldn't get that many hours to sleep in all at once so it's best to take advantage of it while we can. I knew that setting out on this journey would change my life and the way I lived in so many ways even before I was forced into it. It will be a test- a test of every skill and technique I've learned.

Then finally, after trying to fall into sleep in vain I glanced up at the grey black sky and I sighed looking at the stars that I had long ago memorized the names of, and the constellations that remained fixed in place in the sky. Even after years at looking at the same sky and at the same stars, I never got sick of the twinkling lights against the dreary backdrop. Their light gave me hope that I might one day see the sun, and that I would save our world. Those lights are the only thing I like about the sky. "Treecko," I murmured.

He opened one eye and turned his head to face mine. "Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about stars?"

"Why ask such a thing?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm just curious." I responded before I looked back to the sky. "You know, ever since I was little I was fascinated with them. I pestered my parents to teach me all they knew about them, even after they told me everything that they knew." I smiled fondly. "Did you know that the stars and constellations used to move their positions in the sky year round while some stayed in place? Now they're all stationary. And another thing I know is that even though the stars look so tiny, most of the stars we can see, if not all of them, are actually way bigger than our sun was. That's why we can see their lights from so far away because they're bigger and brighter." I told, totally absorbed in my explanation.

"No, I didn't know that. I never had a lot of time to study the stars. Only a few recognisable individual stars as well as key constellations just so I can always know which direction I'm going in." the pokemon said thoughtfully. "Like, I know what that bright star to north is, the one that's blue. That one's Polaris."

I smiled softly. "Uh huh, and there's a constellation near it, over and down a bit. That one with the belt of three stars? That one is Aaron. He possessed the same ability I do, that my dad also had. He was one of one of the most famous Aura Guardians if not _the _most famous one once upon a time. In fact, my dad looked just like the portrait I saw of Aaron in one my dad's books. We think he's descended from him. His story is really awe inspiring too. One day I'll tell you about it, and that constellation is definitely my favourite. And, I could always see it from my house and I used to imagine that the ancient Aura user was watching over us." I frowned at my last statement. "But now I know that he wasn't – it was naïve of me to think so. Aaron has been very long dead, less than dust. It was just wishful thinking." [1]

"Don't say that. It sounds like a precious memory, if not more than one is attached to Aaron's constellation so don't tarnish that notion." Treecko said after a few moments of silence.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You're right, but…how else am I supposed to feel now that my parents were killed?"

His yellow eyes held my purple ones. "Ace and Charlotte's murder is unfortunate but you have to remember that it was an unlucky stroke for them to have been found out. And if anything, if you want to believe, Aaron might have chosen you to watch over."

I shook my head. "You're humouring me." I stated.

"I'm not. If that's what you actually believed, than I think that it's you he's chosen to watch over if anyone at all."

"Treecko…"

"It's okay. Anyway, I also know that constellation farther up that looks like a fish, that one is Feebas." he pointed out to distract me. [2]

"Right, and the one with the long tail over there is the Dragonair constellation." and the next few hours went like that with both of us pointing out constellations and stars that we knew. And I felt almost happy. [3]

* * *

Hours after that we went to sleep, I had a peaceful rest and woke up refreshed the next 'morning'.

When we got up we headed in a westerly direction after eating a hasty breakfast of an apple each. Also, James is starting to get better from the berries I've been making him eat – the effects takes longer to work on humans than on pokemon. He's now able to walk for a short time before I have to give him a piggyback ride again. Even better is that he's conscious almost all the time now and when we all woke up I was finally able to formerly introduce him and Treecko. After that James asked all kinds of questions about how we met, which I answered with a small smile on my face. I'm glad that he's still happy enough to ask questions and be as curious as he ever was. That makes me happier. Though, while the questioning went on I could tell that the wood gecko pokemon was getting irritated. My guess is as good as anybody's as to why, but I suspect that it was because he wasn't used to the constant stream of chatter. That, and that he thinks that James might try to pry into his past and that I'd tell if he asked. But of course I wouldn't, it's not my place to tell and I don't want to intrude on Treecko's privacy or lose his trust.

We stopped to rest at a big tree at the edge of Treeshroud Forest around ten hours later because I saw ahead with my aura that no cover was ahead for a very long time. Just large rocks scattered far apart and even though there's a huge stretch of land between Treeshroud and Crystal Cave, Treecko and I consulted and we both decided that it would only take two days to get there because of the flat land. So since this would be the last bit of cover we had for a while, we also decided to take advantage of that and stop early. That, and that I also had to loop back and collect as many apples as I could along with filling up the canteens again. I asked Treecko to guard James for me while I was away, and when I got back after a few hours he was still waiting up for me and then I took my turn as lookout.

* * *

"Hey nee-sama, are we almost there yet?" (I'd already told James about the mission, my special ability and our next destination by now.)

"Yes, shouldn't be too much longer Jamie."

"Alice, the cave is up ahead, look." said Treecko.

I looked up. "That's it."

"Whoa it's so weird…! Those crystals they're-

"Just as gray as everything else." Treecko said rolling his eyes.

"Oh lighten up will you?" I chastised as we neared the mouth of the cave.

"Right. You're just taking his side because-

"Wait. Someone's close."

"Closer than you think, sweetie." said a female voice and I whirled around to face it.

* * *

**[1] Aaron, as in Aaron the Aura Guardian is the name and legend in place of Orion's.**

**[2] Feebas=Pisces (which also happens to be my Horoscope)**

**[3] Dragonair=Draco, the Dragon constellation.**


	10. Greater Things

It's been nine days and it's all been a blur. Alice left, she left and she took James with her.

That night that she stayed at our house she snuck out and the next morning we all woke up and found that they were missing, we went back to the old Cooper house and searched it but of course, she wasn't there.

I feel as though I've been kicked in the stomach, even after these nine days. The only reason she'd run is if she knew about her parents being traitors all along and that she's planning to carry on their mission. _Why…? _I asked myself over and over again. _Why? Why? Why would you do something like this Alice?_ I thought all those things she used to tell me was her just dreaming, and I went along with it because it sounded nice…but never have I ever thought that she was serious about any of it! The facts about the past yes, I know those are true but her speculations and musings. …I thought they were just that. But looking back to all those times, now I know that she was perfectly serious – the way her amethyst eyes sparkled, the way she bit her pink lips and the way that they quirked up into a genuine smile. Because of those things, she has to be serious but why would she lead me on like that? Make me believe that she was on our side?

After searching the immediate area though, I went back to EASE for the final time. An impromptu graduation ceremony was made up for me, because I don't have any reason to stay here any longer. It was quiet though, made up of my parents, mentor, Head and Vice-Head of School. Then my parents and I immediately departed for Dark City, one of the only remaining human settlements on this continent. Dark City just so happens to be the capitol of this region and the headquarters of The Dominion's Human Agency or the DHA for short. As the name suggests, it is the headquarters for the Dominion's human agents and their superior Pokemon partners. This is where both Alice and I would have worked. Now it's just where _I _amgoing to work.

And so, after a week of travel we finally arrive at the DHA and I took an entrance test which, by my opinion only, was a piece of cake. Following that was an aptitude test which I had to take in order to get assigned a Pokemon suited to my needs, to work with for the rest of my life. Surprisingly enough, I had to take this test in front of a panel of judges that were Pokemon. I suppose I shouldn't have been so astonished because ultimately, Pokemon run things and rule over us humans. It is only an illusion that we have any control over things at all. And they give us this illusion so we don't rebel. My knowing this, some might ask why I would choose to do this and not rebel. The plain facts are that pokemon are stronger than humans, there is no getting back to the way things were in the past because of this and it would mean immediate execution for those who attempted to do so.

I passed with both tests with flying colours, and was given the scathing remark that I'm intelligent for a human. After that I was introduced to an Accelgor and a Ralts and I could choose one of the two to be my partner. I knew which of the two Pokemon I wanted by my side without a doubt – Ralts. He seemed to like me as well and I have to say it's comforting to not feel like you're alone…

From there I was walking around, getting myself familiar with the place and going to my new room here at Headquarters when I ran into a Sableye.

"Elijah Clark?" he asked me.

I pushed my glasses up to rest properly on my nose. "Yes."

"Wheh-heh-heh. Come with me then, the Master wants to speak with you."

_Master…? Wait. He must mean Dialga's right-hand pokemon Dusknoir. He's the only one who controls the Sableye…Dusknoir wants to speak with me? _"Okay, lead me to him."

He jumped in place. "Wheh-heh-heh! Follow me then! This way!" And he flew down the hallway so I jogged to keep pace.

He led me to one of the private elevators which we then took to the top floor. From there we turned right and walked straight to the end of the steel gray corridor and came to a large door with an eye and hand/paw scanner. As I found out a few seconds later, there was also an intercom too. It activated after the Sableye got scanned. "Sableye identified." stated a monotone voice. "State your business."

"Wheh-heh-heh. Here to see Master Dusknoir and have brought the new operative Clark with me just as Master requested." replied the Sableye.

The mechanic voice was silent for a few seconds then spoke again. "Very well. Only Clark may enter, you have done well. Dismissed."

The gem-eyed pokemon bowed and then scurried off to do Arceus-knows-what just as the door opened and Ralts and I slipped inside.

The room was very simple and drab as I expected, but in the center of the room was a large dark walnut desk and a high-back leather chair at the side closest to the window. The chair on my side of the desk however, was shorter and much more worn. Clearly done on purpose to make clear who held the most power of whoever stepped foot in here. Then my eyes flickered up to the ghost pokemon who stood- well floated, with his back facing to me and arms crossed across his back. What was startling was that it was just when I was about to make myself known, was when Dusknoir chose to turn around. To me, it seemed as though he had been staring out into the endless night for what I guess had been a long time. "Ah, so you've finally arrived Mr. Clark. Welcome. Please, have a seat."

I complied, taking the smaller chair.

"I trust your journey here was satisfactory?" he continued.

"It was uneventful." I replied neutrally. He wanted something from me, that couldn't be clearer.

"I see…so Elijah, I have been expecting you here for a long time. Your grades are exceptional – top of your school. That is very impressive and you could have graduated at any time you wanted for the past two years. If I may be so bold, _why _is it you chose to stay behind?"

He definitely wants something, information. But all the things I know from lessons and reading books he surely must already know…? "I wanted to stay behind to graduate with a friend." I said truthfully.

His one eye glittered. "Ah, I see…so Elijah. It's alright if I call you this, yes? Do you know of a girl called Alice Cooper? If I'm correct she was in your year."

I silently intook breath. "Yes I knew her." I said as evenly as possibly could. I made sure that my voice did not waver.

He smirked. "It would seem so. So Elijah, what I ask of you is simple. Tell me all you know about Alice Cooper. As you already know she is a treacherous wench who needs to be found and put in her place. Tell me all you know about her, and you will be greatly awarded for your assistance in this apprehension. What exactly her plan is we're unsure of and her motive is unclear but we knew exactly what her ultimate goal is. If you help us with this investigation and she is found based on your information, Lord Dialga and myself will be highly pleased. And you will be given the highest honours as well as anything else you desire. So tell me. _Everything_."

I shuddered inwardly. _This doesn't feel right. Even though she betrayed my trust…I don't want to do it. I can't. Ask me anything – anything else but this. Not until I know the whole truth._

"Elijah," Dusknoir's eye glinted dangerously, but kept his tone pleasant. "your assistance please."

_I have no choice. _I thought emotionlessly. _I'm sorry._

And I began to talk.

_Alice, why did you have to make me do this? Why are you willing to die for such a farfetched dream?_


	11. Beings of Willpower

Before the three of us stood a woman with mauve coloured hair held up in a twist, a black mini spaghetti-strap dress with leggings the same colour as her hair, black heels and deep plum coloured eyes. Next to her stood a menacing-looking Drapion. "I've finally found you both, children of Ace and Charlotte. Hello Alice, James." she said with false sweetness. "And oh, look who we have here. The biggest traitor of them all. Treecko," she greeted him with that same false sweetness. He glared daggers at her and she laughed. "Ahahahaha! Looks like once we defeat you we are going to get a nice pay bonus, wouldn't you say Drapion?"

"Yessssss Missssstrissss." she hissed with glee.

I held my arms out in front of my brother and partner both. "I won't let you touch either of them." I stated coldly. "Now, your name? I know you know mine so it's only fair if you tell me yours in return."

The mauve-haired woman laughed again. "My, my. Well aren't we the feisty one? The perfect partner for you isn't she Treecko?" she practically purred. Then she turned her attention back to me. "Alright sweetie, I'll tell you who I am and then I will get to apprehending you all. My name is Vitenka Zurie. Vitenka means 'poison', so care to guess at what my power is?" she giggled.

My eyes widened then narrowed. "I'm still not scared of you. Give me your worst."

"Careful," Treecko warned me sternly. "If she touches you, you'll be in serious trouble. I'll take on Drapion while you go for her."

I shook my head. "No, it'll be easier for you to avoid her. I'll take on Drapion." _Because it's safer for you that way. _I added silently.

"Alright." he agreed.

"Enough talk!" Vitenka interrupted. "Now, Drapion attack!"

I ran forward to meet the Ogre-Scorp Pokemon. "Take this you over-large Skorupi!" And I sent out a fairly big Aura Sphere. She intercepted it with Hyper Beam. After the use of this move it gave me an opening to hurl another one through the smoke of the last, for it forces the user to recuperate because of the expansion of energy. The second connected and before the Drapion had any chance to retaliate I closed my eyes, turned my Aura Vision on, ran through the remaining smoke and gathered some of my aura around my fist and punched her on the side of the head mid jump. When it connected the poison type pokemon staggered swaying but then righted itself after almost falling. If that was a human, let's just say that the person would be lucky to be alive after the forces I put behind that punch.

"You're going to pay for that, human!" she hissed at me.

"I'd like to see you try." I quipped.

"Toxic Spikesss!"

The poisonous darts were thrown at me in turns and I dodged each barrage with fluidity. Every aspect of battle is second nature to me. Anyway, it kept going like that for a while until the Drapion looked like it was running out of steam and stopped the Toxic Spike rain. "What is it? Finally run dry or do you just give up?" I taunted.

"Your inssssolence will not be tolerated any longer!"

"Because it was tolerated in the first place?" I scoffed.

"Ssssssilence!"

"Only if you can make me." And I ran forward again and tackled it to the ground, Aura on both my hands. "Besides, I think I'll be the one silencing you."

I punched her side for affect and she groaned.

"D-drapion!" Vitenka cried.

"Focus on your own battle you stupid woman!" I heard Treecko berate her. Ah, such a helpful soul. Even going so far as giving advice to the enemy. "Alice, don't do anything stupid!"

"Poissson Fang!" announced Drapion and lunged for my neck.

_Well, damn. _I thought to myself and jumped to the ground just in time and sent out yet another Aura Sphere. I turned to Treecko briefly. "Should've told me that beforehand." I winked and he facepalmed while chasing Vitenka around their side of the clearing.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Whoops~" I sang and I turned back around and put a barrier up just in time. The Hyper Beam split in all directions against my shield and would be quite pretty to watch if it wasn't me fighting. "Are we done yet?"

Before the Orge-Scorp Pokemon could reply she fainted, just as her partner was slammed into a tree courteous of a Bullet Seed.

"Alice, Treecko, let's go now!" James called to us and we made our way to my brother, picking up my backpack as I did so, who had taken refuge just in the mouth of Crystal Cave with the Treasure Bag.

"We're coming!"

* * *

Making our way through Crystal Cave didn't take much effort at all. Hardly any pokemon got in our way and those that did were dealt with quickly by Treecko and I. It was very soon that we got to a clearing with three huge Crystals. And they miraculously still had colour in them. _They must have some kind of magic in them to not be affected like everything else._ I mused.

"A dead end?" James asked with disappointment.

"No, there must be something else to it." said Treecko. "Alice, could you..?"

I nodded. "Way ahead of you." And I walked to the crystal on the left, which was red. The others were purple and yellow, respectively the center and right crystals. So standing in front of the huge crystal, I sat down, crossed my legs and lifted my right hand up to brace myself from the oncoming nausea.

_I was looking down on the scene, the same as the other two times but there was a chief difference in this one. This vision features around two pokemon side by side. One had the outline of a Pikachu and the other of a Riolu. The Pikachu went forward and touched the center crystal at the back…and it changed colour. Next the Electric Mouse pokemon went to the left crystal and that one changed colour too. The Riolu then, at the right crystal, touched it three times and that crystal also changed three different colours. _This is where it ends and my eyes fly open at the new discovery. "You're right Treecko, this isn't the end. We have to touch the crystals and change their colour to get something to happen! And oh, I'm forgetting. Who is supposed to live in the depths of this dungeon again?"

"Azelf." Treecko responded. "I see…of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion, and willpower, Azelf is the being of Willpower. Willpower is the motivation that drives us, it's a unifying power. To unify is to make one. So if the colours of the crystals were made one, the path should reveal itself. What is the colour of Azelf's spirit? That is the question. Azelf lives at Crystal Lake…then Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals."

"Okay…" I said, the gears turning in my head. "Willpower…a unifying power…to make one…changing crystal colours…crystals…Crystal Cave…Crystal Lake…changing colours…that's it!"

"You've figured it out?"

"Yes, in the vision I just had it showed two pokemon changing the crystals' colours. We have to make the colours the same. As for the colour of Azelf's spirit…don't you see? Crystals, Crystal Cave, Crystal Lake? The colour of Azelf's spirit must be as clear as crystal!"

Treecko's eyes widened in realization. "You're right, that does sound logical. Okay, let's give it a try."

So Treecko, James and I stationed ourselves in front of each giant crystal and I tried first, and stopped when I got to a very light blue. "Change it to this colour, I'm sure it's this one!" I called to both of my companions and they nodded back to me then went back to changing the colours. And when they were all the same, the ground started to shake. "Get back, hurry!"

We all stepped back in time to see a huge crystal pillar rise out of the center of the formation helped along by blue electricity. And not after long, another entryway appeared.

"Great job Alice!" my brother cheered and I ruffled his hair.

"We're not done yet, come on. Let's see what the rest of this dungeon has in store for us next."

* * *

After a longer time than going through Crystal Cave, we exited Crystal Crossing still without incident. We came out at a very cold, but huge cavern filled to the brim with more crystals.

"Look, across the way in near the center of the lake. There's an island!" Treecko exclaimed. Naturally, we made our way over there and when we tried to peer over the edge to see if there was a Time Gear there, the cavern went dark.

"_Who goes there?" _asked a voice from nowhere.

"People who want to reverse the Plant's Paralysis, Azelf!" I answered. "I swear, we're not here to desecrate this place any further."

"_Hmm…okay. I but I have to make sure you're telling the truth." _Then spots of light gathered in front of the three of us and the pokemon that had to be Azelf appeared. "So, you say that you're here to reverse the Planet's Paralysis?"

"That's right." Treecko responded, folding his arms.

"Well that's really rare…you're searching for the Time Gears I presume? Yes, there is one here. Hmm…it's been a very long time since anyone else has come here for this very purpose. I guess it's time that I test you all then."

"What kind of test?" I asked baffled.

Azelf chuckled. "It's nothing really, all I'm going to do is look into your eyes to see if you're telling the truth or not, and if you actually have the courage to do this. Okay, let's start with you…?"

"Alice." I smiled. "And beside me is my brother James and my partner Treecko."

"Okay well here we go!" and he looked into each of our eyes in turn and I know he saw raw determination in each of us. "Wow, you all pass with flying colours! I have a very strong feeling all of you have what it takes to save this world and now I'll give you two things. The first, is that two other places with Time Gears are guarded by my brother Uxie and my sister Mesprit and they both live in lakes like I do in very unusual places. The second is that for coming all this way, if you'd like, I could Teleport you all to the beginning of the dungeon. Sound fair?"

"Yes thank you, we'd really appreciate it."

"Okay, here we go!" And an encompassing light flashed and I could feel my feet being lifted from the ground.


	12. Dusknoir

**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is my attempt at trying to get into Dusknoir's head, so if it's not as perfect as you feel it should be please feel free to offer me constructive critism. However, I will not tolerate flames of any kind. Also, sorry this chapter is so short! Buuuuut the next one will make up for it~! Anyway, on with the story!**

_The air was charged with power within the remains of a once proud tower that gave structure to the very fabric of Time. Only two entities ever dwell at this place any longer, for many other pokemon that once called this tower home fled to escape the lost hope that now forever mars it. In fact, those to very beings were at the pinnacle of the ruined tower at this very moment, discussing the only hope left for this world._

"Lord Dialga…I am afraid that the Cooper children and the criminal Treecko have escaped the agents sent after them."

"Grrrrrrrrrr…"

"Yes, it appears so. The eldest child Alice, and Treecko have become 'partners' it seems."

"GrrrrrrOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

"Yes my Lord, whatever is necessary. I will see to it that they do not find any more. I will send out more squadrons of Sableye and our two more agents to assist Vitenka. She has not failed us before now and, with your blessing, I intend to give her one more chance to apprehend the three." Dusknoir said with the utmost of humbleness. Anything less would mean his imminent destruction.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" and the huge red eyes glinted in the darkness.

Dusknoir bowed deeply. "Thank you, your Imminence. I will see to the matter immediately. I will not fail you."

"Grrrrr…"

"I take my leave." He then retreated from the crumbling platform and went to the waiting Porygon Z for teleportation back to the Headquarters in Dark City. Upon arrival Dusknoir made his way to his office and sat in his tall backed chair and thought. _Perhaps I can interrogate that Clark boy for more evidence. _He mused. _No, on second thought, he provided me with the necessary information that I require to capture her. Her strengths, her weaknesses, her attitude, her combat level, grades, and even the way she thinks. I know all of it. Those things alone are the only thing I need to set the perfect trap. Well, the only thing I do not know is her underlying motive for doing what she does, but no matter. All will work out in our favour in the end._ The austere pokemon swivled in his chair to the glass and tapped on the panel in from of him to reveal holograph-like technology and he used the glowing blue dialing pad to call someone. The person picked up on the first ring.

"Oh, what is the pleasure of this call for Master?" said a woman from the other side of an X-Transceiver.

"Vitenka, I require your presence in my office. Now." Dusknoir said stonily.

"I'm on my way." she said breathlessly and the pokemon hung up on her.

"And now I wait."

And wait he did indeed, but not for long.

"Lord Dusknoir?" called the sickly sweet voice of Vitenka Zurie.

"Shall I let her in now, Master?" asked the monotone voice of the computer system.

"Yes," said Dusknoir with a mysterious glint in his eye. "send her in."

"As you wish." Then the sound of mechanical locks being undone echoed about the room and the door swung open to reveal the mauve haired woman.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Dusknoir?"

"I do. But not for just any trivial matter, I'm afraid. No. I want you here to inform you of your priorities. It is of grave importance that you listen to what I have to say with the utmost of your attention." he said to her, his arms crossed behind his back. "All our futures hang in the balance if what I believe the Cooper girl is planning is true. Of course there's also Treecko who knows far too much. He is the most dangerous out of the two because he will have the most information on us and their topic of search, this needs no explanation as to why I assume? Good. As much as the eldest Cooper may be powerful – her combat level is eight, the top for humans, she is not our main threat and is easily dealt with if one knows how. That is…to capture her younger brother to make her talk. Make her, sing like a Chatot about all her parent's secrets. This is the key to our success. We need both Cooper children alive but neither I nor Lord Dialga care what you do with the traitor Treecko. However, it would be very much preferred if he was brought to us dead rather than alive…"

The poisonous woman bowed deeply. "Your word is law Lord Dusknoir." she said in that same breathy tone as on the X-Transceiver. After all, throughout the DHA it's no secret that Vitenka holds Dusknoir in very high esteem. And it wouldn't be out of place to say that she hero-worships him.

He smirked at her antics and bid her rise, to give her one final instruction. "You are to depart now, many more Sableye have been sent out to track and hinder the traitors but you, my dear, will be the main factor of our success. However, if you fail, which you will not, for I have provided you with one last chance – you will bear the failure alone. You will, at an opportune moment, ambush them to apprehend them. And since, you were no match for them alone, I have decided that Alistair and Roland will assist you."

"I will not disappoint you again."

"You had better not. Now leave me at once."


	13. Grovyle

**A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter in the story so far! And why I'm deciding to post this chapter a week early for? Because I'm feeling evil. You'll see why in a bit.**

"_Treecko, we've been traveling for two months now and we still haven't found another strange lake. James has also slipped back into his worse days, we need to find somewhere to stay soon. Even if for a little while – I'm worried about him." I pled._

"_Hmm…alright, I think I know of a place. Maybe. A house – a fairly large cabin on the edge of some woods near a mountain. An old woman found me knocked out there a while back and she nursed me back to health. Just like you did. She may just help me again."_

_I looked at him curiously. "Was this before or… or after…" I didn't want to say it explicitly. What I know what he had done before was a very touchy subject for him._

"_During." He said bluntly, acknowledging the question unasked._

"_Oh. Well, what happened to you to get so hurt that you fainted?"_

_He snorted. "I didn't faint. I fell unconscious. And all you need to know that I was on an assignment."_

"_Okay, I think I got that, smart ass. I'll rephrase." I said dryly. "What were you doing on your assignment for you to get hurt?" I asked, my tone softening._

"_I sent out to catch a 'criminal.' That is, a lone rebel against the Dominion. He had been causing trouble for a few weeks."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I found him eventually and I took him in." he said and walked away from me. I felt really guilty after that. I didn't mean to upset him so much…_

* * *

That was last night's conversation and Treecko has still barely said a word to me. We usually got along really well even when we didn't talk that much. They were comfortable silences, but for the last little while it hasn't been. I've tried to apologise several times, but he's just shrugged my attempts off. Normally, that would make me mad, but I knew better than to push for further information even if I was just curious. It was my own fault that he wasn't talking to me.

Well, at the moment the three of us were stopped a few miles from a trader village, which was good because we were running out of supplies yet again. So I was going to slip in there alone, keep a low profile, get what we needed and get out. "James, Treecko. I'm going to go get supplies now." I said.

"Hurry Alice!" said James. Treecko only gave me a grunt.

Pulling my hood up, I jumped out of the tree we were in and I casually made my way to the little village of tents and carts.

When I got to the center of the trader's market my eyes scanned the stalls to see if I could find any useful items or better yet some food. But one thing did catch my eye – it was a cart with four very rare-looking items. So that's where I went to look first. The first thing on the cart was a pair of golden goggles and underneath it was labeled 'Scope Lens', the second item was a bottle of liquid labeled 'Iron', the third held little interest for me because of the fourth. It's a blue-black scarf that had the card labeled 'Sneak Scarf'. _This is perfect! Sneak Scarves can let the wearer pass sleeping Pokemon without waking them up. This definitely suits Treecko the best. _"How much is it?" I asked the owner of the cart which happed to be a Sneasel. She cackled taking in my unkempt appearance. "Too much for you, girly."

"Please," I asked. "please just tell me. I'll pay anything."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Anything, huh? Well, since that scarf is very rare…it'll cost you 8000 Poke. That is, if you have it."

I bit my lip. If I bought it, I'll use up almost all of the money I have. I inwardly shook my head. _It's worth it. _So I delved into the right pocket of my sweatpants and took out a small sack of money and counted out 8000 Poke. "I'll take it."

The Sneasel's eyes went wide and she cackled again. "Heheh. All yours~! Pleasure doing business with you."

I nodded and slide the scarf underneath my hood and around my neck for safe keeping until I was done my errand.

Next I went to the well and paid to fill up my canteens, then to a food stall and paid for some more berries and apples which used up the rest of my money.

And just as I was about to leave the small village I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. Stuck on to the tree branches near the exit of the market were Wanted posters. Some of them were of pokemon who I had never come across before but there was one that I immediately recognized. There were about ten wanted posters of Treecko offering huge amounts of money for his capture. Another was one of James still offering a large sum of money, but not as a big as Treecko's. And finally, there was one of me.

"Yes, I saw her, she's over there! In the purple sweater!"

Oh shit, I've been found.

"It's good to finally see you again Alice. Especially because this time, I brought backup. Meet Alistair, the master of that Marshtomp right there," Vitenka said gesturing to her right. "and Roland the tamer of that Excadrill." she said gesturing to her left. "And since you're here, your partners in crime must not be too far away. But capturing just you will be enough because your brother and that traitorous scum will come scurrying after you, no doubt."

"You're wrong there. They'll leave me behind and continue on without me because the mission comes first!"

"Somehow, I'm not so sure of that." she purred. "Attack!"

_Damn, I'm way out numbered – one to six. The odds aren't looking good for me. _"Here I go!" And I ran straight for the Excadrill coming towards me, fists with Aura raised.

* * *

_What is taking her so long…? Alice has been gone for over an hour now. There's no way her 'quick stop into town' would take this much time. _"Maybe this is her idea of a joke?" I shook my head. "No, she knows only too well of the gravity of our situation. She wouldn't do anything foolish to put that in jeopardy." _Then where is she? _"Stupid…" I chided, not exactly sure who I was doing it to- Alice for not having come back yet, James for being a burden or myself for even hesitating about leaving to find her.

"I'm going into the village. Stay here." I told the frail amethyst-eyed boy.

"You have to take me with you." he insisted.

I exhaled heavily through my nostrils. "No, I do not."

"Yes, you do." he persisted. "You can't just leave me here. What if something happens and you need to escape but can't come back for me? Alice would, though, whether you'd want her to or not."

"You'd be useless in a fight and you would only be captured to manipulate us into giving them what they want. If you came with me you'd only be a burden." I shot back. I know I wasn't being kind, but in my defense, I was not in the best mood to begin with and James's persistency was wearing my patience thinner than it already was.

"I know, so I promise to keep out of eyesight. If anyone's fighting my sister they'll be too busy with her and taking you on as well to be worried about looking for me."

I sighed, defeated. This kid has endless patience – and logic to boot. "Fine. But you will stay hidden no matter what happens, unless the situation calls for you to run, got it?"

He nodded, a hint of amusement in his eyes. He knew he'd won that round.

* * *

After taking longer than it should have because I had to pause in finding Alice, to make sure her brother was a safe distance away – but still within eyesight. All the while making sure he was keeping up and not in too much pain. _I think I just contradicted myself. _I thought bemusedly. Apparently, I am getting worried if I can't think straight.

"Hurry up," I hissed sharply. "I need to find her _now _and I can do that and look out for you at the same time."

Sweat was apparent on his brow, and was breathing heavily, although silently, as he tried to stay close. And despite my harshness he still flashed a grin at me. "Go on ahead then, I'll make my way there on my own time."

"Fine." I said sourly. And not for the first time, I wondered where that boy found that infinite patience from and how he never got angry.

So, I submitted once more, and found myself practically flying down the path to the trader's village and I was right to have come too because I instantly recognized the sounds of battle. _Damn it! Can't that girl keep herself out of danger for more than five seconds?_ No, apparently not because the scene I came upon was exactly what I suspected, except more enemies than I anticipated. But of course, despite that, Alice was doing remarkably well at holding them all at bay.

As it was at the moment, the black haired girl sent a well-made Aura Sphere careening into a man commanding a Swampert which made him black out. After she did that she jumped from her former position in time for a Toxic Spike 'Rain' from a familiar Drapion, to collide into the Swampert. I did a double take and saw that Vitenka was quite comfortably perched on a rock watching the proceedings with a frown. And now, I think, it's time that someone got my partner out of danger. So I got to work.

And while I was fighting the Excadrill and his companion, Alice was doing admirably well fighting against technically four enemies at once – dodging the Swampert's powerful water and ground attacks and hitting it hard, staying on her feet when the Excadrill was ordered to create an Earthquake attack as well as Drapion's and her long ranged attacks. That wasn't the tip of the iceberg though – she also had to be on complete guard because Roland, I'm sure he's called, can manipulate the ground underneath our feet. So pillars of earth randomly came up from the ground trying knock Alice and I off our feet, quite possibly trying break limbs by the speed the pillars were rising and trying to get the dark haired girl out of reach so that even her Aura Sphere wouldn't do much damage. Soon however, she turned that to her advantage using the flat part of the rising platforms as stairs, utilizing them as spring boards to make her jumps more powerful and even used them to maneuver herself into back flips to avoid or land attacks. It really was incredible.

And so, Marshtomp and Excadrill were taken down quickly due to my partner's innovation that only left Roland, Drapion and Vitenka. Which of course, were bad odds – for them.

In silent agreement we decided to take Roland out of the picture first so unexpected earth shifting didn't happen anymore so we both rushed him- Alice using an 'Aura Fist' attack while I opted for Slam. That knocked him clear unconscious. After all, the human body can only take so much abuse.

After the ground manipulator was currently out of the picture, that left us in an obviously familiar circumstance. Alice and I against the poisonous duo; and before I could utter a word my female companion was already charging at the mauve haired woman. That was the only unfamiliar thing about this confrontation. And so I took on the opposing pokemon before me.

In quick interval between attacks I glanced at the black haired girl farther to my left and I could tell she was very tired but she put up a valiant effort in putting up barriers to intercept the constant Poison Jabs the woman came at her with or scarcely evading them but it did not last. One time, only one time – my only friend was too slow to react. She took a blow to the stomach, tumbled backwards and at once the vile woman was upon her. Hands to arms Vitenka eased poison into Alice's skin to make sure was unable to fight back, then her legs, and as this was happening Drapion caught me off guard and lifted me from the ground into her clutches, unable to help my vulnerable partner. And just as I fought to get free so did she.

Tears came to my eyes as her breathing became erratic and body began to convulse. I've been poisoned on more than one occasion and me being a Grass Type, it hurts like hell even more than it does for any other pokemon me being weak against Poison Types. But Alice being a human…it's effects are even more fatal for her because she can't automatically cured by eating one simple pecha berry. "Alice!" I cried out to her. "Alice! Fight against it! Fight it!" I screamed as I struggled even harder to break free to help her. "ALICE!"

And then I was encompassed in a white glow.

I felt myself changing shape – elongating, my form becoming faster and stronger and to take the icing on the cake, I learned a new move and I put it to use. "Leaf Blade!" I turned in my captor's grasp and used it as hard as I could to get her to drop me and ran to her as fast as my legs could carry me. In a boiling rage I swiped at Vitenka with another Leaf Blade and sent her sprawling away from Alice and I leaned down over her, cradling the top half of her body in my arms. "Alice, oh Alice. Hang on, stay with me! Whatever you do, you must keep your eyes open!"

She grinned at me. "Ugh, my body is on fire right now…Grovyle. I don't think I could sleep even if I tried. Even though I'm so, so, tired…Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. No one can get rid of me this easily." And then her eyes rolled into the back of her head.


	14. The Planetary Investigation Team

"Ugh…" I groaned struggling to open my eyes. I felt weak. And tired.

When I managed to, the first thing that greeted my eyes was a flat white ceiling. _A ceiling?! Wha…? _I looked around quickly to see that I was in a bedroom with pale yellow walls with white crown moulding, wood side tables, vanity with mirror and a wardrobe. Covering me was a light homemade quilt and cutely enough, James was lying beside me still sound asleep on my left side. "Where on earth…?" At first, I panicked that we had been captured, but we couldn't have been since they wouldn't keep us in a place so nice and cosy. So, I was struggling to remember where we were. _But…but where's Treecko?!_

"Alice, you're awake!" said a familiar voice.

"Gah!" I exclaimed surprised, and fell away from the voice a little on the bed. I looked up once more and saw a Grovyle leaning over me with a worried look in his eyes. My eyes widened.

"Treecko- er, Grovyle! You've evolved!" I trilled happily.

"Yeah." he said with a lazy grin on his face.

"You're alive!" I continued, overjoyed. He rolled his eyes at this.

"I should be the one telling you the same thing."

I blinked owlishly. "What?"

"You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Vitenka got her hands on you, she was poisoning you and by the time I was about to get to you, you had taken a lot in and you fainted. You nearly _died_."

"I…I what? But I never faint!" I protested. "And I don't die! I can't die. I can't. I'm not allowed." I said, still a little muddled.

He crossed his arms and smirked slightly at my addled state. "That's right." he said firmly. It was then that the door creaked open and we both turned our heads to face the noise.

When the door was fully opened, a woman with graying blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes stood in the doorway wearing slacks and a light pink sweater. She looked to be in her mid-forties. In her hands she carried a fairly large tray which when I sniffed the air was tomato soup and some crackers were on a plate next to it. There was also some medical supplies. "Ah, you're awake! It's nice to see you back in the land of the living dear."

"Oh, um, thank you. I'm sorry, but where am I?" I asked awkwardly. She chuckled.

"Why you're in my home which also happens to be…a safe house of sorts. My name is Kathleen, but I like Katie much better."

"Thank you for housing my brother, Grovyle and I here. But…how exactly did we get here, thanks to Grovyle I remembered what happened to me but I was in really bad shape…"

"Oh where are my manners?" she exclaimed while setting the tray down on the vanity. "I will tell you what happened."

* * *

"_Alice!" a boy's voice cried._

_James promptly walked towards the duo as fast he could, two pokemon following behind him. He leaned over and placed two fingers against the girl's neck and an ear on top of her heart. "She's still alive! I knew it." _

_Grovyle heaved a huge sigh of relief, holding back a sob. "Thank Arceus. Damn it Alice, why do have to scare me so frequently?" he whispered. When he looked up, he saw James's eyes sparkling in amusement and looking like he was holding back a laugh._

_He was dragged back into reality though, however, when a rumbling voice spoke to him. "You, Grovyle." it barked. "Put the girl on my back along with the boy. We'll get them to safety, and help." When the wood gecko looked to the voice, he saw what looked like a giant crossbreed between a yorkshire terrier and sheep dog. _

_He eyed him warily. "How do I know I can trust you?"_

_The other pokemon, a Shedinja, gave the reply. "The boy James brought us here. He is an empath so if we meant harm, he wouldn't have approached us for help at all. And before you ask us how he found us in such little time it is because our mistress, Kathleen sent us out on patrol."_

_Grovyle's eyes widened. "Kathleen sent you?"_

* * *

"So that's what happened, and how you got here dear." the kindly old woman said. "Shedinja told me, how she and Stoutland found you."

"Oh…okay…" I replied slowly. And when I went to finger the purple bow around my neck, my fingertips only met bare skin. I gasped. "My bow? Where is my bow?! And the scarf?" I asked Katie, panicked.

"When you arrived I took those as well as your sweater off you so I could treat your poisoning – you were burning up even without the extra clothing. So, I put them in here." she told me this as she went to the wardrobe opposite the bed, opened it, and took my stuff out from the bottom of it and then gently deposited it on my lap. First was my plum coloured sweater followed by the Sneak Scarf and my purple ribbon on top which I promptly tied around my neck choker-style. I smiled, relieved. Katie chuckled softly. "You seem to have felt out of sorts without it, am I right?"

I hummed in agreement. "Yes, that and it's the only thing I have left of my parents."

Katie's features became sad as I felt when I mentioned it. "I'm so very sorry for their loss. They were once very dear friends of mine…"

My eyes snapped up to hers. "You mean…this is The Planetary Investigation Team's headquarters? This is great! This is where I've needed to come all this time!"

She smiled sadly. "So you've decided to come and take up your parents' burden. You're such a brave girl…Yes this is the P.I.T. Headquarters and I am the leader of the Planetary Investigation Team, Kathleen. I will leave the three of you alone for now, but come find me when you're ready so you all can officially be inducted." Then she turned to Grovyle. "Oh and Grovyle dear, make sure she drinks all the soup?"

"Sure." he nodded as she left and gently shut the door behind her, after which he turned back to me, walked over and picked up the dark scarf from off my lap and cradled it between his hands. "You got this for me?" It wasn't a question.

"Mmm hmm, I thought it would suit you and that it will be really useful in the future." _Not to mention that it would have also doubled as an apology present, _I added silently. Yes, I was starting to remember.

Grovyle opened his mouth in preparation to reprimand me for whatever he thought happened involving the scarf but then closed it, and wrapped it around his neck. Then, surprisingly, he smiled. "Thank you Alice, I'll cherish it." he said solemnly. I beamed.

"I'm really glad you like it!" And then I proceeded to push myself up to launch myself into his arms for an ecstatic hug, or rather, I tried to. Instead, I ended up slipping but before I crashed unceremoniously onto the floor, thank you partner's quick reflexes, I was caught by a pair of green arms. My cheeks burned. "Thank you," I muttered embarrassedly. Then suddenly, because of all the racket I made I suppose, James woke up and was laughing at me. If it was possible, my blush deepened further as Grovyle sighed tiredly and picked me up to put me on top of the bed. "Why do you always have to be so _rash_?"

I muttered quietly that I didn't _mean_ to be rash and that I just wanted a hug which only caused James to laugh harder.

After my brother's laughter died down was when I spoke up again. "Thank you so much for that James, now, how long have I been out?"

"You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last two weeks. I assume that you don't remember this at all because for most of the time you were very feverish recovering from the poison." Grovyle answered for me.

My thumb and index finger held my chin with my left hand crossed under my elbow while I thought. "That makes sense... Wait! My backpack it's-

"I went back for it once I was sure that you were stable enough."

"Which translates to that he never left your bedside until yesterday afternoon and acted like you would die if you were left alone for just a second." The younger Cooper added slyly. I giggled while Grovyle shot James a dirty look. "It really wasn't necessary to tell her that."

My brother shrugged. "I know, but the look on your face was worth it."

"If you don't leave right now I'll put a look on _your _face that's worth something."

"Fine, fine – I'll leave. Just don't do anything creepy to my sister while I'm gone or you'll have me to deal with." he said nonchalantly while trying – unsuccessfully– not to snicker.

"You lie!" both Grovyle and I exclaim together. (remember, James is an empath therefore can sense anyone's feelings. And yes, Alice and Grovyle are only friends.)

James continued to laugh even after having left the room.

I sweatdropped while Grovyle let out an annoyed huff.

"Um, sorry about him. He gets really weird ideas in his head sometimes." I said.

"It's okay. Anyway, now that you're awake, I have something I need to give to you."

"Really?" I asked, touched.

Grovyle hummed in response. "Now close your eyes please." I nodded. "And don't use Aura either, I want it to be a surprise."

"Don't you trust me?" I laughed. He looked at me sternly, his eyes saying 'of course I do but I'm not taking any chances with this' – or something along those lines and I complied. Next I heard some light shuffling and a zipper being open and closed, then he padded towards me, sat down on the bed behind me and I felt that my ribbon was being slowly taken off my neck and my hand flew up to where it was still on my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-

"Then trust me." He urged and my hand fell back next to the other on my lap. A few seconds later I felt my ribbon rapidly slide off me and then a short time after that it was being put back in place choker style like I always wore it but I felt a cool, metallic weight hanging off it against my neck. Next he slid off the bed and carefully tugged me down after him and led me to what I assumed to be the vanity mirror supporting most of my weight. "You can open your eyes now." He murmured and my eyes fluttered open. They widened and a tiny gasp came to my lips. There, newly hanging from my purple ribbon was an old key and it was beautiful. "I picked it up a long time ago, and when I saw it, it somehow reminded me of you. That was before I met you for the second time and for a while it's slipped my mind to give it to you because of everything that's gone on. I hope you like it Alice."

"Like it…" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I love it!" I exclaimed and tackle-hugged the wood-gecko pokemon to the ground. He grunted, surprised by the action but made no move to go anywhere eand just held me. "Thank you, thank you so much Grovyle! I'll treasure it."

Beneath me, unknowingly to me he smiled a true smile but some warmness seeped into his voice. "You're welcome." It was funny. For a while we just laid on the floor, neither of us inclining to move until a thought prodded me.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Grovyle sat up, also making me sit up with him. "What is it?"

I scrunched up my nose in concentration. "Hmm…aww no!" I whined in realization.

"What? What is it?"

"The soup…! The soup must have gone cold by now! The lovely tomato soup…"

Cue facepalm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in what, three weeks? I really am sorry you guys! But you know, life has gotten in the way of me updating, my grandpa's been in the hospital for the last week and a half so I've been going to visit him every day and when I found the time to sit down and write this chapter I had writer's block. Forgive me? *Puss in Boots eyes***

**PS. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I am so sorry for the inactivity. I've been gone for months, I know. But I really have no excuse. I'm sorry. *bows***


End file.
